Lost Hearts
by morningnight
Summary: Naru gets called to a case where they are asked to exercise a room, one that holds a very dangerous ghost. Mai, without her control gets locked in the room and is unable to escape. Naru tries everything possible to get her out but will he succeed in time?
1. Chapter 1 Lost Hearts part 1

_Lost Hearts_

_Written for DarkDreams55  
><em>

_Blood dripped down the smooth white walls that surrounded me. Screams of pain filled the thick silent air around me. The cold wind touched my body, piercing my very skin. I want to leave this place. I want to run away._

_"Mai" whispered the voice that chilled me to the bone. It was him. He was here to hurt me, to kill me. I covered my ears as the voice lingered in the air around me, torchering me._

_"Please." The word escaped my lips as nothing more than a whisper. A tear fell down my soft cheek as I begged for my life. "Please leave me alone."_

_"Toi es a Moi" the voice around me began to fade, leaving me alone in this empty red room._

"Mai!" yelled a voice, waking Mai from her sleep. She sat up, suddenly awake, and looked at the man standing above her. "Will you stop sleeping for once, and do what you are told?" The man asked her. He stared down at her with his dark blue eyes, ones that she could not resist. His raven black hair hung down in front of them, blocking the hard cold glare that he was giving her. He had a tall lean body that towered over her, making her seem small and powerless.

"I was not sleeping!" Mai said standing up from her seat. She tried to make herself seem just as tall and equal as him, but the harder she tried, the harder she seemed to fail. Naru was standing there, in all his glory, watching her with his dark blue eyes. He knew she was lying, and she knew that he could see that. Mai sighed in defeat as she looked down at the desk. "Fine I fell asleep."

She heard him sigh to himself before one word escaped his perfect red lips. "Tea"

Mai turned around and walked into the small kitchen where the kettle rested on the stove. She picked up the kettle before filling it with water and placing it onto the stove where she waited it to boil. As she waited she heard a knock on the office door and Naru walking to get it. He than greeted someone before leading them to the couch where he began to discuss something in a low voice. Mai walked over to the opening where she peered into the other room. Naru was sitting with a girl. She had long brown hair the fell to her mid-chest. Her beautiful brown eyes hid behind her thin oval glasses, ones that Mai didn't think she needed. Her hands rested on her knees as she talked to Naru, looking somewhat worried.

"Mai" Naru called not looking at her. Mai turned her attention to him, surprised that he had known she was there.

"Ah-Yes?" she asked stepping out from behind the wall. Naru looked at her before stating an oblivious fact. "The water is done."

Mai suddenly became aware of the loud whistle behind her. She turned around and ran over to the stove, pulling the boiling water from the hot stove, burning her hand. She placed the kettle on the counter before grabbing two cups from the cupboard and placing them on a tray. She than poured the water into the cups before adding the tea bags. She watched as the liquid turned from crystal clear to a soft brown color. Mai picked up the tray and carried it out to the other room where Naru and the girl sat. Mai placed the tray on the table before she stood up and began to watch Naru, waiting for him to say something.

Naru reached for the cup of tea. He placed the brim of the cup between his soft lips, letting the warm liquid fall into his mouth. He pulled the cup away and looked at Mai who was just standing there, watching him.

"Yes?" he asked placing the cup on the tray.

"Nothing!" she said as her face began to redden. She turned around and walked back into the kitchen, where he could hear her making more tea. He sighed to himself before turning back to the girl who was waiting from him patiently.

Mai fiddle around the kitchen, looking for something to do. She had got so lost in his dark blue eyes that she didn't realize that she had be staring. Mai felt her face go even redder as she thought about it. She covered her face with her hands, trying to stop her heart from beating so loud.

"What am I doing?" Mai asked herself.

"That is a good question." said a voice behind her. Mai spun around to find a man in black leaning up against the wall, watching her.

"Naru" Mai said surprised. "How long have you been standing there? And what happened to that girl?"

"She left a few minutes ago." Naru said pulling himself into a standing position. "And as for how long I have been standing there, I have been there since about the time you burned yourself on the kettle."

"Oh right!" Mai said suddenly remembering the pain in her hand. She had been so focused on other things, that she had forgotten she had hurt herself. Naru let out a long sigh before taking her hand and pulling her over to the sink, where he let the old water run down and across her hand. Mai felt her face start to get red as she began to notice how close she was to him. He stood behind her, holding her as he let the cold water touch her hand. His face was down by hers, his eyes watching the water. Mai felt her heart begin to race as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"You should be more careful" Naru whispered to her. Mai felt her heart skip a beat as Naru removed his arm from hers and wrapped it around her waist. He than picked her up and sat her on the counter as he went to get a towel and a gaze to cover the burn. Mai watched Naru lightly wrap the gaze around her burn that was now beginning to blister. He carefully tied it off before looking up at her.

"Thank you" Mai said as she stared into his dark blue eyes. His body was so close to hers, his face only inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her, giving her goose bumps. His soft hands held hers, his fingers tracing the outline of her hand. The dark blue abysses stared into her, drawing her closer. Naru leaned in closer to her, watching her every move.

"Be here tomorrow at eight." Naru said suddenly. "We have a new case." He took a step back away from her and walked out of the room, leaving Mai to stare after him.

Mai ran through the streets of Shibuya as she rushed to get to SPR. Somehow, her alarm had not gone off and she had awoken two hours later than she was supposed to. Now she had exactly thirty seconds to get to work before she was late. In the distance, Mai could see the building and the black van that rested out on the street. As Mai ran up to the van, she slowed down before she could run into Lin, who happened to be carrying a large box of equipment.

"You're late." Erupted a voice from behind Lin. Mai didn't have to see the person to know who it was. "I know." Mai said as she threw her bag into the back of the van before getting in. Lin, Naru and Mai rode in silence. Lin paid attention to the road as Naru read his black note book. Mai tried to find a way to entertain herself, but she failed and sat there, bored out of her mind.

"We are here." Lin said as he pulled into the driveway the lead all the way to the top of a hill. Mai sat up and looked out the front window, trying to get a good look. On the top of the hill was a large building, one that was surrounded by a thick forest.

"Wow!" Mai said as she looked at the house. Naru did not find the house to be impressive, but he decided not to comment on Mai's childishness. Lin pulled up to the front where a girl and boy walked out of the house and over to them.

"I'm happy that you are here!" said the girl happily. "This is my Akio my brother." She said introducing the boy next to her. "And my name is Aimi."

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and these are my assistant Mai Taniyama and Lin Kojo." Naru said introducing Lin and Mai. The girl nodded her head before gesturing them to follow her. She led them through the main entrance hall and up the stairs to a room that was empty except for a chair.

"This is what I was talking about." She said. Aimi stood off to the side, outside the room. She dared not to enter. Naru walked pasted her and into the room, examining it. "Is everything alright?" she asked as Naru continued to look around the room.

"Yes." He said before turning to her. "I have an exorcist coming late tonight. We will see how he does before we make any other suggestions. Aimi nodded her head, looking some what more relieved.

Mai looked into the empty room. It was a pure white room that held no color, or any sign of anything every being in there. In the center was a brown wooden chair that sat there all alone.

"Let us show you where you will be staying." said Jeremy. Naru nodded before walking out of the room and following them down the hall. Mai took one last look into the room before turning to follow them.

"_Mai"_

Mai stopped and turned back to the room. Now standing in the middle of the room was a little girl.

"What are…?" Mai sentence trailed off as she suddenly lost all control of her body.

"Mai?" Naru asked once he realized she had stopped. Mai took a step closer to the room, before taking another and another. Before she even realized it, she was now half way into the room. "Mai what's wrong?" Naru asked again.

Mai turned around to face him, staring at him with blank eyes. A single tear fell down her face, one single red tear.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! first i have to say that the only reason i am writing this is because i lost a bet with DarkDreams55 and i had to write her a story which i hate to admit but im glad i lost...anyway right now i have this between a two shot and a three shot but i will keep you updated and stuff so yea...enjoy^^<p>

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	2. Chapter 2 Lost Hearts part 2

_Lost Hearts _

_part 2  
><em>

_Written for DarkDreams55_

"_Mai?" His voiced echoed all around me, confusion and pain within it. Why can I not call out to him? Why can I not tell him everything is going to be okay? Why? _

"_Mai!" I heard him scream as he began to run towards me. I felt another warm tear fall down my cheek as I silently begged him to stay away. Suddenly, as he reached the door way, the white door slammed shut and we were once again separated from each other. I wanted to call out to him; I wanted him to come save me. I wanted him. _

_Drip_

_The sound echoed around the white empty room as my blood shed tear hit the ground. Beneath me, my legs gave way, and I fell to the floor, unable to hold myself up anymore. I felt a sharp pain spread across my head as it hit the floor and began to roll around as I stared up at the blank ceiling. _

"_MAI!" came a scream from behind the door as a loud bang erupted through the silence. My head rolled to its side, letting me get a view of the door. A shadow of a boy could be seen under the door, where I knew a boy in all black stood, waiting for me to respond. _

"Kazuya?" called John as he ran up the stair to see what was wrong. Naru ignored him as he strained his ear, trying to listen for Mai's voice.

"May I ask where the keys to this room are?" Lin-san asked, turning to Ami. Ami shook her head as she said. "There are no keys to that room, its not suppose to lock." She said looking back at the boy who was still struggling to open the door.

"What's going on?" John asked as he reached the small group. Lin looked over to him and said. "Mai is locked in that room and we can't get her out."

"That's terrible!" John said looking back at Naru who had calmed down enough to stop banging on the door. "What are we going to do?"

"John, why don't you try an exorcism?" Lin suggested. He couldn't think of any other way to get through the door without knocking it down. John nodded before making his way over to the door, where Naru stood. As John walked up behind him, Naru moved to the side and out of the way, so John could do the exorcism.

John pulled out his Bible and opened it to a page. He than reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that held water in it. He pulled the cap off and held in thumb over the opening as he began to make the sign of the cross across the door. "In the beginning was the word. The word was god." He started as he placed the small bottle back into his pocket. "The word was with god in the beginning." Behind the door, Naru started to hear something loud banging around the room. He strained his ears even more as voices started to fill the air. "Through him all things were made." The voices started to become louder and louder, the word becoming more clear. "Without him, nothing was made." Naru could hear the screams of pain erupting from the walls in the room. "In him was life and that life was the light of men."

"Stop it!" scream a voice that over powered the rest. John stopped and looked to Naru who was fixated on the door. That scream had come from Mai, as she screamed in pain for them to stop. Behind the door, the screams of pain died down, leaving nothing but a soft sound of whimpers.

"Mai?" Naru called as worry spread through him.

"Naru" whispered a small weak voice. Naru walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, hoping it would open, but it never did. "Naru please get me out of here."

"We are trying everything we can alright?" Naru said trying to convince himself more than her. "We will get you out." Naru listened for her to say something, but the room remained silent. "Mai?" He called making sure that she was still okay.

"Okay." She responded before going silent once more.

Naru turned around to face Ami and Akio. "Tell me everything you know about this room." Naru said as he made his way towards them.

"Well-um…" Ami said thinking. Akio, seeing she was having trouble, started to tell Naru everything he knew. "This house was built in the early 1800's. They said that once it was finish, they were unable to sell it, so they left it alone. But I think four years later a couple moved in and were secretly living here. People said that they were runaways or something, that the only thing they had was each.

"They lived that way for a year before they were both brutally murdered in that room. Ever since then, no one has ever been able to live in this house because that room. They all say the same thing, that once they step for in the room they get attacked and that they almost died, even though they were never physically injured."

"And what about you?" Naru asked them. "Have you experienced that?"

"No not yet." said Ami. "But we also have not stepped foot in that room yet."

"Is there anything that is still in this house that was once here when the couple died?" Naru asked thinking that he might be able to use an important item to draw them out. Ami and Akio thought about it for a moment, not sure whether they knew the answer to that.

"There is some stuff from the pervious owner still here. He said not all of it was his, so you might be able to find something." Akio said looking at his sister before glancing at the others.

"Take us to them." Naru ordered. Ami and Akio nodded to them before leading Lin, John and Naru to the back of the house where the room of old items rested. They stopped to find a dead end where only a picture frame hung. The picture was of two people holding each other as they smiled for a camera that was not seen. Akio walked over to the picture frame and began to feel along the top of it. As he got to the end, he pulled out a small silver key, one that unlocked something. He than made his way to the where a small key hole was resting. If Akio had not pointed it out, neither Naru, nor any one else would have noticed it.

Akio placed the key inside the key hold before turning it to open a hidden door within the wall. He pulled it open further so that Naru and everyone else may enter. There was no light inside, but Ami found a small box of matches and lit some candles that hung from the wall.

In the center of the room, there was a small pile of items that were slowly gathering dust. There was everything from old un-used picture frames, to chairs that were old and worn down from being sat in to much. In the center, piled on top of a small box was a mirror, one that was reflecting the candle light that shown around the room. Naru walked up to it, staring at the paled face, dark blue eyed boy staring back at him. He could hardly believe at how much he had changed. His was childish, face had now grown into deeper features that to him, seemed to unnoticeable. His raven black hair seemed to have grown longer than he had remembered it, and the dark bags under his dark blue eyes were once never there.

"What exactly are we looking for?" John asked as he entered the room and looked around at the giant pile of things. He began to grow nervous as he wondered if they had time to check every single item here.

"I don't know." Naru replied not looking away from the mirror. There was something off about the mirror, something that looked oddly familiar. His once dark blue eyes had grown a shade lighter, and his once older features seemed to have disappeared to reveal a younger, more childish appearance.

"What's wrong?" Lin asked as he noticed Naru's transfixion on the mirror. Naru pulled his attention away from the mirror and looked back at Lin.

"It's nothing." Naru lied. He found no interest in telling Lin that he was starting to have hallucinations. "Let's just see what we can find." Naru began to walk way from the mirror when something stopped him. Naru turned back around to face the mirror that now held something that he wished would disappear.

In a white silent room, lay a girl, covered in blood that now stained the walls.

* * *

><p>HEY! sorry it took so long to update. Things keep coming up and blah blah here is the next installment of Lost Hearts. I hope you all enjoy it and HI! DarkDreams55...did you hear that?<p>

P.S. HI Whitephoenix18 cause i know you aren't' reading this you *************

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	3. Chapter 3 Lost Hearts part 3

_Lost Hearts _

_part 3_

_Written for DarkDreams55_

_I strained my ears, listening for his voice. I needed to know that he was safe. I needed to know that he was coming for me. _

"_Toi es a Moi" The voice echoed around the room, letting me know that he was still here, that he was still watching me. A chill ran down my spine as the cold air around me began to caress my warm skin. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to find my voice. _

"_Please." I whispered, trying to control the feeling inside me. I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of here, but my body would not move. The pain in my stomach began to thicken as I felt a cold tear fall from my eyes. I don't want to die. _

"_You will be mine." whispered the air around me. I felt the pain in my stomach move to my chest, it exploding inside of me. A loud scream escaped my lips as I cried out in pain. Why was I feeling this? Why dose it feel like my heart is about to burst? _

"_Naru!" The word left my lips, flying over my screams of pain. I wanted him to come save me. I wanted him to make this pain go away. _

A scream filled the house, drawing everyone's attention to the door. Naru tore his eyes from the mirror to look at the door that now stood in the way between him and Mai. She was screaming out in pain. She was screaming out in pain for him. Her voice calling his name echoed through his mind, making it impossible to think about anything else other than the fact that she was hurting, and that she needed him.

"We need to find what is causing this now!" Naru snapped drawing everyone's attention to him. He turned back to the pile and started to grab any item in reach, checking to see if there was anything useful.

"Naru you are never going to find it that way." Lin said as he watched Naru start to tare apart the pile of old items. Naru just ignored him as he continued to throw things off to the side. It had to be here. It had to be.

"Naru!" Lin yelled, making Naru lose his train of thought. Naru stopped what he was doing and turned to Lin. "You are being rash. We all want to save Mai, but throwing things around the room isn't going to help her! You have to stay calm and let us look for the item otherwise, we might never find it!"

Naru stared at Lin, unable to speak. He knew that Lin was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't have time to.

"Fine do whatever you want." Naru said stepping aside, giving Lin and John room to work. John, who had been in the back round, took a step forward and looked at the mess. He sighed to himself before pulling out a bottle of Holy water and uncapping it. He lightly placed his thumb over the opening before splashing it on the items, in the sign of the cross. Nothing happened. John tried again, this time saying "The Father, The Son and The Holy Spirit". Nothing happened. He turned to Lin, looking for other options.

"You will never have her!" screamed a voice in the room. Suddenly a loud crack filled the door as the candle blew out, leaving them all in darkness. It took a minute before Ami found the first candle and re-lit it.

"What was that about?" Akio asked as his sister went around lighting the other candles that had got blown out.

"I don't know." John said as he looked around the room.

"Toi es a Moi" the voice echoed around the room, making everyone freeze. "You will be mine."

Naru looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice, but could find none. It was as if the voice itself was coming from the walls. The room suddenly grew darker as the candles began to dim. Naru looked around the room, trying to find the source when his eyes landed on the mirror. In the small dusty glass, a young girl peered out at him. Her light brown eyes that hid behind her light brown hair were filled with curiosity. Naru took a step closer to the mirror, not believing his eyes.

"Mai?" he asked, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The girl in the mirror tilted her head to the left a little as she continued to stare at him. The candle light around them began to fade and the once light brown eyes began to turn darker and darker until they were a deep crimson. Naru took a step back as blood began to drip down her forehead as she continued to stare at him, her head titled to one side.

In the small surface of the mirror, a hand covered in blood appeared, reaching out to Naru, trying to touch him. The hand passed through the mirror and onto the box that lay in front of it. Everyone took a step back, holding their breaths as this girl began to pull herself through the mirror and out into their world.

Naru watched this happened, unable to move, unable to breathe. The stare from this girl held his, making it impossible to notice anything else around him. Confusion, sadness, anger, hatred all swelled in her eyes. Naru wanted to break free of this curse, he wanted to look away, but her gaze held him, drawing him closer.

"Oliver!" screamed Lin as he saw Naru began to walk towards the girl, who was now halfway out of the mirror, her hands reached out for him. Naru did not hear Lin's voice as he walked up to the girl. A warm wet hand touched his cheek as the girl stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. Naru just stared down at her, unable to control himself.

"I love you." She mouthed, unable to find her own voice. Behind him, Lin was calling out to Naru, trying to stop him, but nothing broke through the barrier between them. Naru reached out and hesitantly touched the girl's cheek, wiping away a tear that was falling. He did not want to see her cry.

"In the name of the father, the son…" John began to perform an exorcism, hoping to get through to Naru, but it was ineffective.

"Naru listen to me!" Lin yelled over John. "You can't do this. She is not real!" Above them a scream erupted through the silent walls, telling them that Mai was once again in pain. "Noll do you hear that! That is Mai, remember? The one that we are here to help! The one that needs you to help her!"

Naru turned his head a little, hearing only parts of what Lin had said. The girl in the mirror pulled his gaze back to her, locking him once again in her trance. Above them, Mai's screams became louder and louder as writher in pain. "Noll think about what you are doing! Think about how this will effect Mai! Damn it Oliver stop this!"

Naru leaned in closer to the girl as she drew him to her. Her once bloody face and hands were now a pale white, and her long brown hair flowed down to her chest. She was not the girl he had seen craw out of the mirror, no she was more beautiful.

"Kiss me" she mouthed. Naru not understanding anything other than her words did as she commanded. He leaned down and placed his lips against her, kissing her passionately.

Above them, one last scream of pain echoed the halls before all fell silent once more. Naru pulled back from the girl and looked at her now human form. She was more beautiful that he could have imaged. Her long blonde hair looked like a field of golden strings. Her blue eyes were like the ocean that captured your stare. Her smooth pale face was in a heart shape, but it matched her features completely.

She removed her arms from around Naru's neck, getting ready to pull the rest of her new body out of the mirror, her eyes still locked on Naru's. Naru, not being able to take it anymore, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him, kissing her once again.

Naru's lips moved with her perfectly, making her smile and wrap her arms around him once again. Naru, not being able to control himself, found his hands sliding down her back to her waist and than to her upper thighs. The girl let out a moan of pleasure as she felt his hand move down her body.

Suddenly, the girl froze, not being able to breath. She opened her eyes and looked up at Naru, who was staring at her, his eyes cold and dead. The girl grabbed her chest as she felt all the air leaving her body. Not understanding what was going on, she turned to find her lower legs still in the mirror, the mirror that was now cracked. Naru removed his bloody hand from her and took a step back as he watched her begin to grasp for air.

She fell to the floor and began to drag herself towards Naru as she gripped her chest in pain. She reached up, pleading for him to help her, but he stood his ground, watching her with his cold dead eyes. With a last attempt to try to save herself she tried to pull herself up to him and make him kiss her, but Naru would not move his lips, he would not help her. Having run out of time, she fell to the floor and watched as the last of her vision blur and disappear.

Everyone stood there watching, not sure what to do. They watched as Naru stood there, over the body, watching her slowly fade away. Naru lifted his head and turned around, facing the door. Without acknowledging anyone he walked out of the room and up the stairs to the door at the end of the long hallway.

"Mai?" he called once he was once again facing the white door that separated the two. "Mai?" he called a little louder when he did not hear a response. Slowly images of her started to appear in his head, each one worse than the last. "Mai!" He yelled slamming his fist on the door. There was no response. Naru took a step back and with all of his force kicked open the door.

In the middle of the silent room, lay a girl staring up at the ceiling with her unmoving eyes. Naru walked up to her slowly, unsure if anything will try to stop him. "Mai?" he called as he reached her.

A red tear fell down her face as the name reached her ears, but she still did not move.

* * *

><p>Hey! okay so here is part 3! Though i know i said it was going to be only 3 parts but some how it made it to 4. Anyway i hope you enjoy it though there was something i wanted to say but i can't remember...oh well see you next time!<p>

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Hearts part 4

_Lost Hearts_

_part 4  
><em>

_Written for DarkDreams55_

_I stared up at his pale face, one that now had all the color drained from it. In his dark blue eyes, I could see nothing but the abyss of fear and worry. Something was wrong, but what? Why was he staring at me like that? Why does he not say something? _

"_Mai?" his voice was nothing more than a whisper, one that echoed around in the silence. I wanted to open my mouth. I wanted to call to him. I wanted him to stop looking at me with such sad eyes. I desperately tried to find my voice as time around us froze, leaving us in this moment, with nothing to look forward to. _

"_Naru" I mouthed, not having the voice to say. My body ached all over. My chest felt as though it had been ripped open. There was this strange warm liquid that surrounded me. Inside me, I could still feel the coldness within my body, one that was slowly growing stronger and stronger. _

_I heard footsteps echoing down the hall, coming towards us. I tried to turn my head, but it would not budge. I could only stare up at Naru, as he looked at me with pained eyes._

"_Naru?" called a voice I recognized as Lin's. I heard him stop in the door way, along with three other people, but I still could not face them. _

"_Oh my god!" I heard John say. I stared into Naru's deep eyes, trying to find out what was the matter. Why was everyone so afraid? What did they see that I did not?_

"_Call an ambulance." said another voice, one that I did not recognize. It must have been one of the owners. I listened as I heard someone run off down the hall. Why did they need an ambulance? Was someone hurt? Why won't anyone tell me anything!_

_I watched as Naru fell to his knees beside me. It was than that I saw the reflection in them….. I saw myself. _

Naru stared down at the girl lying on the floor. Her brown eyes were staring up at him with confusion and worry. Her once rosy cheeks were now pale, drained of all color. The brown hair that used to hang around her face now laid spread across the floor, wet from the red liquid spilling out around her. If it had not been for the attempt she had made to call his, he would never had known that she was still even alive.

Off in the distance, Naru could hear the sirens that were slowly growing louder and louder, telling him they were closing in. Naru watched as tears slowly began to fill Mai's eyes as she looked into his. He guessed that she must be seeing her reflection and he suddenly wished she couldn't. Naru closed his eyes in order to block out the image of her motionless body lying there.

"Noll." Lin called as two men from the ambulance came in and surrounded her. Naru stood up and backed away, watching the fearful Mai start to loss consciousness. It was as if he wasn't even watching it from his perspective. It was as if he were someone else. He had no control over his body, and his mind had gone blank ages ago. He wasn't even sure if what he was seeing was true.

Something grabbed his shoulder, making him look up. Standing there was a man, one he did not recognize. He was watching Mai with his dead-lifeless eyes. Slowly, as if it wasn't even happening, the man trued his gaze to Naru, his eyes dead. Something inside of Naru told him to step back, to get away, but his body would not listen to him. The man stared at Naru, not saying a word. He just stared.

It was than that Naru recognized him. He was the man from the photo, the one in the hallway of the couple holding each other. Suddenly a red liquid began to drip down the man's head. Naru watched in horror as the once brown eyes that rested in his head fell out and began to roll on the floor. Naru tried to take a step back, but his body still would not move. The man began to suddenly melt, causing a pain in Naru's shoulder where the man was still holding him.

"Kazuya?" Naru looked to find John standing there, looking at him with curious eyes. Behind him, the men from the ambulance were rushing Mai out of the room on a stretcher. Naru looked back to find that the man was no longer there.

"It's nothing." Naru said turning back to John. "We need to get to the hospital." Naru touched his shoulder, the exact place where the man's hand was before and where he could still feel the burning.

*Lost Hearts*

Naru paced the white walkway of the hospital as he waited for the doctor, who was still with Mai.

"Kazuya. I think you need to see this." said John as he walked down the hall towards them. He had gone to the library to see if he could find anything about the couple who had died in the house.

"What is it?" Naru asked as John reached them. John held out a piece of paper and Naru took it, reading through it quickly. "This can't be right." Naru said as he re-read the paper.

"What is it?" Lin asked walking over to him.

"It said that the couple in the house was found with their chests pried open, their hearts missing." Naru said as he continued to stare down at the paper. "It says that their hearts were never discovered but the police suspect that the person who had done it hid the hearts away somewhere."

"Well that could be anywhere." Lin said, pointing out something that Naru did not want to hear.

"Where would we even start to look?" John asked looking between Naru and Lin. Naru thought about this for a moment.

"I know where they are." Naru said before handing paper to John and heading out to the car.

*Lost Hearts*

Naru walked down the stairs to the hidden room below. As he walked into the familiar area, he looked towards the broken mirror. It still lay in pieces from when he had broken it, but the girl that had been there was now no where in sight. Naru walked up to the mirror and placed his bandaged hand onto the box beneath it. He slid his thumb along the edge, until he found the opening. Then, just like that, he opened the lid, letting the mirror fall to the floor and crash at his feet. He looked inside to find a shriveled looking object, one that oddly resembled a heart.

There was a noise behind Naru, making him turn around. Standing there in the door way was the girl. Her long blond fell around her heart shaped face like a veil. Her head was titled to the side as a small smile traced her lips. She looked from the box to him with her blue eyes as her smile grew. Suddenly she began to fade away, leaving Naru to stare at an empty door way. Knowing that she was gone, Naru decided to head up stairs.

As he ran up the stairs and into the hallway Naru noticed something, causing him to stop. The picture that had been on the wall had changed. There was no longer and woman and a man standing there. It was just a man, holding an empty space.

Naru continued to down the hall and into the room that had gone from having blood drip down its walls, to the white room that it was before. Naru looked around the room for something, anything that would hold a heart, but he could not find a thing. As hope started to fade from him, Naru noticed something. The room was off. The walls were not the same distance apart which meant only one thing. Some one had filled in an extra wall. Walking over to the spot he was before Naru did the only thing he could think of. He punched a hole in the wall, hurting his already bandaged hand.

Tearing apart the extra wall, Naru saw something lying on the ground between the two walls. He reached down and pulled it out. Getting rid of the dust, he opened the box to find a small shrived object inside. It was the other heart. Just like before Naru turned to find the man standing in the door way, looking at him with a smile. And again, just like before, he began to disappear. Naru dropped the box with the heart and walked out of the room.

*Lost Hearts*

Naru sat in his office, waiting for his brown haired assistant to come in with his new cup of tea. There was a knock on the door before a young girl walked in, balancing a tray of tea in her hands.

"Here you are Naru." She said as she placed the tea on his desk before taking the old cup. Naru reached out and grabbed the warm cup of tea and took a sip, letting the liquid run down his throat. He pulled the cup away from his lips as he looked up to find Mai still standing there.

"Yes?" Naru asked as he placed the tea down.

"How did you solve that case?" Mai asked. She watched as my face turned to confusion. "The one at that house, when I was…" Mai let her sentence trail off, not wanting to finish it.

"It was easy." Naru said as he picked up a file on his desk and began to read it. When he noticed that Mai was still standing there he looked up at her. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"How was it easy?" Mai asked.

"You want to know?" Naru asked. Mai nodded her head. "Than bring me more tea." Naru said as he went back to looking at the file. Mai pouted but left as she went to go get more tea. When she came back, she waited for Naru to finish his tea before waiting for him to explain, but he remained silent.

"You said you would tell me if I got you more tea!" Mai pouted as she stomped her foot.

"You're right, but I have changed my mind."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it isn't something you need to know."

"I think it is!"

"I think I am your boss and you are my employee, and employees don't question their bosses." Mai glared at Naru as she tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. So she gave up and turned around, walking out of the room. Naru sighed to himself, happy to be alone in his room once again.

Naru thought back to the case as he stared at his tea. He had remembered reading a section from a book about lost souls. It had said that, to truly separate two lovers was to send one to Hell and one to Heaven, the only places that they would never find each other. Since in real life, that was impossible, the only thing a person could do was to make it seem that they were in Haven and Hell, by taking their hearts and placing one under the earth and one above it. That way, no matter how close they were, they would never find each other.

Naru stared at the closed door and began to wonder. If Mai's screams from above had not broken the trance on him, than would he and Mai both be separated from each other forever?

* * *

><p>Hey! Here is the 4th and last installment of Lost Hearts! YEA! Im so happy that i finally finished it^^ Though i hoped you all enjoyed it and i hope it was scary somewhat cause i put this under Horror and it would suck (excuse my french) if it wasn't. Though if it wasn't it doesn't matter.<p>

Also someone asked me to explain a part from the last chapter. I think i did somewhere above but if i did not or it wasn't clears here it is. Okay so I have somewhere in the third chapter that Naru was in a trance because a creepy girl was hanging out of a mirror. Well i believe it was celtyin who wanted to wanted to know what happened. Well, celtyin (and anyone else who is confused) Naru was in the trance and Lin yelling at him did not help, but i believe i wrote that Mai was screaming from above. (and if i did not i am srry) Well her screaming kind of broke the trance, giving Naru a minute to think about what was going on. And well Naru being Naru, he not only figured it out, he came up with a plan to stop it.

That is the best way i could think of how to explain it. Though if your still confused ill explain it more (somehow) Anyway here it is and i hope you enjoy it^^

P.S. I know that you are still not reading this Whitephoenix18. I know you are in college but come on, i know you have more free time that me. God like every time i talk to you (which is like never anymore cause you are ignoring me) you are reading FanFiction. Can't you just read this? You know what, im not helping you with any more stuff until you do you ******

P.P.S.S DarkDreams55 i know i said i would not post this till Wonderland is up, but cause you are so speical and nice to me, I let you slid on this one...but seriously get that next chapter up or im coming over and making you...

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
